Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Eine kleine Wette zwischen Shinichi und Yusaku. Mit besonderem Wetteinsatz!


**Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden**

Krachend fiel eine Haustür ins Schloss.

"Das kannst du ja doch nicht."

"Und ob ich das kann!"

"Nein!"

"Doch!"

"Beweis es!"

Yukiko, die sich ihren lang ersehnten haushalt- und vor allem männerfreien Nachmittag anders vorgestellt hatte, sah genervt von ihrem Buch auf. Obwohl sie sich im Wohnzimmer im Sessel verschanzt hatte und die Wohnzimmertür geschlossen war, hörte sie ihren Mann und ihren Sohn überdeutlich. Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr verriet ihr, dass es gerade erst halb drei Uhr nachmittags war.

Sie seufzte, hörte dann aber genauer hin. Den Stimmlagen und der Gesprächsgeschwindigkeit nach zu urteilen waren Shinichi und Yusaku schon länger am Streiten. Was das Ganze für Yukiko nicht gerade einfacher machte, da die beiden Streithähne, die anscheinend nicht damit aufhören wollten, gerade ins Wohnzimmer platzten.

Lautstark stritten sie sich weiter. Yukiko wollte etwas sagen, doch die Männer ignorierten sie vollkommen.

"Ich soll es beweisen?", fragte Shinichi. "Gut. Wann?"

"Wie wär's mit jetzt?", gab Yusaku zurück, zog sich seinen Sakko aus und warf ihn über die Sofalehne.

"Jetzt?"

"Hey!" Yukiko sprang auf.

Endlich wurde sie zur Kenntnis genommen, und es herrschte einen Moment Stille. Beide sahen sie an.

"Um was geht's eigentlich?", fragte sie und stemmte die Fäuste in ihre Hüften.

"Um nichts", winkte Yusaku ab und grinste sie mit Unschuldsmiene an.

"Um nichts?", fragte Yukiko nach, fixierte dann aber ihren Sohn. "Das hörte sich aber nicht so an."

"Vater meint, ich schaffe es nicht, einen Artikel für die Zeitung zu schreiben, der dann in der nächsten Ausgabe veröffentlicht wird", erklärte Shinichi. "Anonym, versteht sich. Da die Zeitung ja bekannt dafür ist, keine anonym zugeschickten Artikel zu veröffentlichen", fügte Shinichi hinzu.

"Und das ist alles?"

Yukiko konnte es kaum glauben. Wegen einer solch banalen Sache stritten sich die beiden? Nur deswegen? Wenn das keine Kopfschmerzen gab!

"Was bringt euch das Ganze?"

"Ich will beweisen, dass mein alter Herr auch mal Unrecht haben kann", brachte Shinichi sein Anliegen auf den Punkt. "Und dass er das auch zugibt."

"Aha", kam es schon fast gelangweilt von Yukiko.

"Das ist so!", verlieh Shinichi seinen Worten Nachdruck.

"Ich werde gar nichts zugeben! So weit wird es nicht kommen", knurrte Yusaku und warf Shinichi einen wütenden Blick zu. Als der schon den Mund öffnete, um zurückzugiften, ging Yukiko dazwischen.

"Schluss jetzt, Jungs! Yusaku, wir alle wissen, dass du ein sturer Bock bist. Shinichi, wir wissen, dass du einen mehr als nur harten Schädel hast. Das ist schliesslich auch kein Wunder, bei deinem Vater", tadelte sie los. "Und überhaupt, ihr benehmt euch wie kleine Kinder! Alle beide!"

"Das stimmt nicht!", kam es gleichzeitig von den männlichen Mitgliedern der Kudo-Familie.

"Klar stimmt es! Und darum mach ich euch einen Vorschlag: Macht eine Wette daraus!"

Stille.

Shinichi und Yusaku sahen sich kurz an.

"Eine Wette?", fragte Yukikos Mann.

"Eine Wette", wiederholte sie. "Mit Wetteinsatz."

"Zum Beispiel?"

"Lass dir was einfallen, du berühmter, grossartiger Schriftsteller", gab Yukiko fies lächelnd zurück. "Und du auch, Shinichi."

Yukikos Sohn blieb stumm, genauso wie dessen Vater.

"Also, noch mal zum Mitschreiben", begann Yukiko entnervt und zählte die Regeln auf.

"Ihr beide überlegt euch einen Wetteinsatz, den ihr jeweils im Falle des Verlierens einlösen müsst. Etwas, was sich mit einem Foto beweisen lässt. Dann macht sich Shinichi an die Arbeit und schreibt diesen Artikel, dessen Thema er frei wählen darf. Er hat bis Redaktionsschluss morgen Abend Zeit, wenn der Artikel in der nächsten Ausgabe gedruckt werden soll. Es ist dir, Shinichi, überlassen, ob du eine Kopie des Artikels mir als neutrale Person gibst oder ob du deine Karten offen auf den Tisch legst, damit auch Yusaku weiss, wonach er in der Zeitung suchen soll. Das wäre alles. Seid ihr zwei einverstanden?"

"Klingt gut", kam es von Yusaku, und Shinichi nickte.

"Ja. Ich mach mich gleich ans Schreiben."

"Einen Moment noch!"

Yukiko konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig nach Shinichis Arm greifen um ihn aufzuhalten.  
"Was ist denn noch?"

"Erst überlegt ihr euch einen Wetteinsatz. So lauten die Regeln."

Wieder legte sich Stille übers Wohnzimmer, während Yukikos Blick von einem zum anderen wanderte.

Shinichi und sein Vater beäugten sich misstrauisch, gleichzeitig dachten sie jedoch über ihren Wetteinsatz nach.

Ein plötzliches Grinsen in Shinichis Gesicht zeigte den beiden Erwachsenen, dass ihr Sprössling sich entschieden hatte.

"Muss ich es jetzt sagen?"

"Nur mir", gab Yukiko zurück und liess sich Shinichis Wetteinsatz ins Ohr flüstern.

"Oho!", meinte Yukiko dann beeindruckt. "Und das wirst du wirklich tun?", fragte sie nach. Shinichi nickte nur und warf einen herausfordernden Blick zu seinem Vater, in dessen Hirn sich immer noch unzählige Rädchen drehten.

"Ich hab's!", kam es etwas später von ihm und liess Yukiko an seiner Idee teilhaben.

"Wow!", sagte sie nur. "Beachtlich!"

Shinichis Blick verfinsterte sich, doch er presste die Lippen zusammen und sagte nichts.

"Na dann!", strahlte Yukiko und klatschte in die Hände. "Shinichi, ich schlage vor, du schreibst jetzt deinen Artikel. Geh schon, hopp, hopp!"

Shinichi verliess das Wohnzimmer und nahm auf der Treppe jeweils drei Stufen auf einmal.

"Und du, Yusaku, du machst dich auch am besten an die Arbeit", wandte sich Yukiko an ihren Mann, der sich gerade eine Zigarette angezündet hatte.

"Warum?"

"Ich hab heute von gleich drei deiner Verlegern einen Anruf gekriegt. Sie wollten wissen, ob du die versprochenen 200 Seiten deines neuesten Romans schon geschrieben hast."

"Ich verschwinde in die Bibliothek", gab Yusaku kleinlaut zurück und verliess ebenfalls das Wohnzimmer. Yukiko war wieder alleine.

"Aaaah!"

Seufzend warf sie sich in den Sessel, streckte sich genüsslich und gähnte. So, wie es aussah, bekam sie wohl doch noch ihren freien, ruhigen Nachmittag!

Zwei Tage später war es soweit. Mit Ungeduld erwarteten alle drei die Zeitung und suchten schliesslich die Seiten nach Shinichis Artikel ab, dessen Kopie neben ihnen lag. Die Grussformel "Mit freundlichen Grüssen, anonym" konnte man deutlich darauf sehen.

"Da!", kam es plötzlich freudig von Shinichi und zeigte Yusaku einen Artikel in der Zeitung, der tatsächlich von ihm war. Sogar das Wort 'anonym' wurde gedruckt!

"Das gibt's nicht!"

"Ja!"

Shinichi warf die Arme in die Luft und lachte laut.

"Du hast die Wette verloren, Vater! Dein Einsatz wird fällig! Du kennst das Sprichwort: Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden! Hehe!"

Noch immer starrte Yusaku fassungslos auf die gedruckten Buchstaben in der Zeitung. Auf die Buchstaben, die bewiesen, dass Shinichis an sich anonymer Artikel tatsächlich veröffentlicht wurde. Nicht mal gekürzt wurde er!

"Na los!", forderte Shinichi. "Mach schon!"

"Schon gut", gab Yusaku endlich zu und liess die Schultern hängen. "Ich geh ja schon. Bin bald wieder da."

"Nanu?", fragte Shinichi, als er sah, dass Yusaku ins Bad verschwand. "Was hatte er sich denn überlegt?"

Er sah seine Mutter an.

"Das wirst du gleich sehen", gab Yukiko geheimnisvoll zurück und lächelte.

Eine Viertelstunde später stand Yusaku wieder vor ihnen. Und Shinichi klappte die Kinnlade runter.

"Oh mein Gott!", brachte er hervor. "Oh mein Gott! Wie siehst du denn aus?"

Yusaku antwortete nichts.

"Du siehst ja total... jung aus!"

"Stimmt auffallend!", kam es von Yukiko. Und ihr gefiel es auf Anhieb. "Ich fühl mich auch gleich viel jünger! Das hättest du schon viel früher machen sollen!"

"Ja!", stimmte Shinichi zu und konnte seine Augen nicht von Yusakus Gesicht lassen.

Sein Schnurrbart war weg!

"Wow. Ich bin beeindruckt", gab Shinichi zu. "Aber um das Foto kommst du trotzdem nicht herum!"

"Schon gut", grummelte Yusaku. "Schon gut!"

Yukiko freute sich wie ein Kind, als sie den Auslöser der Kamera betätigen konnte. Dass Shinichi ebenfalls auf dem Foto war und grinsend in die Kamera sah, hatte einen kleinen, aber netten Nebeneffekt. Sie gingen fast als Zwillinge durch. Aber nur fast.

"Das ist Wahnsinn!" Auch eine halbe Stunde später, als sie bei einer heissen Tasse Tee im Wohnzimmer gegenüber sassen, konnte Shinichi es noch immer nicht ganz fassen. "Du siehst wirklich aus wie ich!"

"Ich bin dein Vater, Shinichi!", gab Yusaku empört zurück. "Natürlich tu ich das! Aber eigentlich ist es ja andersrum. _Du_ siehst aus wie _ich_."

"Cool! Aber mir ist noch nie aufgefallen... Warum hast du dir überhaupt einen Schnurrbart wachsen lassen?"

Fragend sah Shinichi zu seinem Vater, der die Schultern zuckte.

"Ich weiss nicht. Vielleicht, weil es mich damals erwachsener aussehen liess?"

"Kann nicht sein, immerhin hattest du auch keinen, als ich sechs Jahre alt war. Du hast ihn dir erst später wachsen lassen."

Yusaku seufzte und strich sich zum wiederholten Mal über den Mund. Was für ein ungewohntes Gefühl das war!

"Sag mir eins, Shinichi", sagte er nach einer kurzen Pause des Schweigens. "Wie hast du das geschafft?"

Shinichi zuckte mit den Schultern, obwohl er die Antwort genau wusste. Stattdessen benutzte er eine andere Wahrheit.

"Beziehungen!"

Mehr sagte er nicht, als er sich entspannt zurücklehnte.

Es waren ein Name und ein Gefallen, die Shinichi zu seinem Sieg verhalfen. Es war der Name eines Bekannten von ihm, der bei ebenjener Zeitung arbeitete und an den Shinichi seinen Artikel geschickt hatte. Und es war dieser Bekannte, der Shinichi noch einen Gefallen schuldig war. Das war das ganze Geheimnis!

Owari


End file.
